Your side of the bargain
by sparkles107
Summary: Jacob died at the end of Twilight. And the Cullen's left on New Moon.What would happen to Bella now that there was nobody to protect her.Nobody could help this danger magnet now.But who is this familiar stranger?One thing is for sure,hes not Edward...


A A

Your side of the bargain...

**Sexy Steven Strait...**

Jacob died at the end of Twilight. And the Cullens left on New Moon...what would happen to Bella now that there was nobody to protect her. Nobody could help this danger magnet now.....*UPDATED* 07/16

**Moderator Notes:** Rough Draft PM sent 7/8/08

**I am very creative today...I guess.. **

**After the prom...Jacob has an accident and he dies. What will happen to Bella when Edward leaves in New Moon? with no Jacob, or werewolves to save her from her recklessness Bella is in danger.....what if now that Edward was gone and the werewolves didn't exist, Bella finds the same men from port Angele's?**

BPOV

After Jacob's dead my dad had convinced Billy to move here with us. I felt really bad towards him, I mean I didn't really get to know Jacob a lot, but I liked him he was like my personal sun. And now here I am, with no sun and no angels. _He_ left, barely a week ago, I had riped all of my Cd's I took out the computer, but I was still going to school, I had to, it was the last semester of my junior year and I would ruin everything for my senior year. I couldn't forget those words he said to me...they clung-ed to my heart and wouldn't want to leave....

After two weeks of same routine and no going outs, Charlie was getting frustrated. I decided that I would go out with Jessica.

We were going to see a movie, a zombie movie. When we got out of it, we were heading for a restaurant so we could have dinner.

"Where do you want to eat?" I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay" she parked not so close to McDonald's .... And when we got out of the car, I saw the man. The man I had seen the other time when I was looking for a bookstore and _he_ saved me. I being stupid made a step towards them.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Just come with me" she just follow me, I could tell she was scared, and hey I was too...I just couldn't stop myself.

"Bella don't give another step, its dangerous!" I froze completely. It was _him._ He was talking to me. I looked around but only Jessica was there. I decided it was just a hallucination and kept walking. I saw the man stand up, there was eight of them now though, and only Jessica and I. Nobody else was around. What was wrong with me, I stopped and turned around.

"Let's go" I whispered to Jessica. Too late though, I heard footsteps behind us.

"Run!" I whispered desperately to her. we both started running but they sidetracked us. There was no way out of this one, and I had involved Jessica. The man stepped forward. We would've screamed but they put their hands on out mouths. Then two other man grabbed me and took me towards the streets hallway. And two other man grabbed Jessica.

They did what they wanted with us. And after a while we stopped screaming. Our voices had lost their sound. There was no way out of it. We stopped fighting back. The more we fought the more they hurt us. When they were satisfied they got up and simply left. I saw Jessica was unconscious, but I didn't have strength to get up and help her. I was getting dizzy with the smell of blood. My blood and her blood.

APOV

I was inside my new room. After we left Forks we moved to Alaska. Tanya's clan didn't live here anymore. We lived in a beautiful house of three floors, but not as pretty as the one in Forks. I was thinking about my old house when suddenly I had a vision.

I saw Bella and Jessica on the floor of a cold and lonely hallway. I flinched as I saw what was going on, they were being raped.

I stood up immediately, grabbed the phone and dialed a number. It ranged a few times but he finally answered.

"Jasper is Emmett with you?" I asked desperately running towards the airport. Jasper handed the phone to Emmett without another word. "Hello"

"Emmett. I need your help. We have to get to Forks as soon as possible Bella has been hurt, no I haven't called Edward I will call him right now, please tell Carlisle, and then head to Forks, tell Jasper to stay please, I saw a lot of blood." I hung up and dialed another number. I waited and waited for him to answer. I had to call twice. Then he answered.

"What is it Alice?" he said a little frustrated.

"You need to start heading to Forks. NOW! Bella has been hurt and-" the line went dead as I knew it would. He would be running off right now. I arrived at the airport and headed towards Forks. I didn't know if it was too late, I could be too late.

About halfway through my flight I had another vision.

Bella and Jessica were laying on the floor both were showered in blood, and Jessica was unconscious. I saw Bella just laying there with her eyes open looking at Jessica. GOD! was I too late already? Would she be dead by the time I get there? NO no no! she couldn't be. Well she wasn't...at least not yet....

EPOV

I didn't care about anything now that I had said goodbye to my angel. I was there in a dark room, looking at nowhere in particular. Then my phone ringed. I ignored it the first time. But then again what if it was important? I grabbed it the second time and saw the caller ID. It was Alice. Did she have a vision of something? Was everything OK? But then again what if she was just calling me to bother me, Alice was a little weird sometimes. I answered automatically.

Your side of the bargain...

"What is it Alice?"

"You need to start heading to Forks. NOW! Bella has been hurt and-" I hung up the phone and I was running through the forest already. I took the first plane out. I was there on the airplane desperately waiting for it to get to her, and fast. Was this really faster than running? Dammit! I need to get there fast. I dialed a number I promised myself I wouldn't dial again, but I had to know if Alice had been right. They answered at the first ring.

"Bella? Is that you? its 11:00 pm already! where are you?!" That's all I needed. If Bella wasn't home yet was because something had happened to her. I better make it dammit!

**(OMG! IS Bella DEAD? WILL THEY MAKE IT? OMG!! GO TEAM VAMPIRE!)**

APOV

I finally arrived in Seattle. I got out immediately at humans speed. when I was out of human sight I started running. Then while running I had another vision and what I saw made me stop short.

_Bella was out. Her eyes were closed and she was being carried by a man, and Jessica was just left there. The man who was carrying Bella wasn't Edward or Charlie or Emmett...I couldn't see his face right it was too dark._

After that I ran faster. I don't know how but I was running incredibly fast. I was already in Forks checking all the dark hallways. Then I saw her. Jessica on the floor. I was too late and Bella was gone.

EPOV

As soon as I was in Seattle and out of anyone's sight I ran faster than ever, I didn't run for me, I ran for my angel. I had to see it for myself. I wouldn't believe. I couldn't believe she was hurt, or maybe even possibly dead! NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!!

I was running already in Forks when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Why Bella??? Why? We were so stupid! we shouldn't have left! Now it was too late!_

and I didn't want to hear more I just blocked her and headed a different direction. I knew exactly were I was going.

**(omg! if he goes to the Volturi nobody can't stop him! Bella's not even there, and if she was she wouldn't be able to save him. She was way too damaged. Now Nobody could stop Edward......CLIFFHANGER! I know its short guys I promise to update soon, is juz dat i dnt have enough time....REVIEW!)**

Clark's POV

"I have the girl" I said.

"Good, is she harmed? Is she still alive?"

"Yes sir, she's still alive,"

"Give her to me," I did as I was told. As soon as he had her in his arms, he saw her bloody face, then suddenly her face turned beautiful, it was clean and perfect. I smiled. This was something I was already used to, he could cure the people he loved instantly. I saw him smile as well.

"She's just as beautiful as I remember her. No she's not beautiful, she's gorgeous!"

"Sir, can I retire for the evening?" I asked fighting the urge to scratch my eyes. He was smiling hugely.

"Yes, yes you can leave. Thank you Clark, you will receive your payment tomorrow morning." Now I smiled.

"Thank you sir," As soon as I stepped out I felt someone wrap their arm around my face and they were suffocating me. Soon enough everything went black.

BPOV

I opened my eyes just to be automatically dazzled by the most beautiful face I had ever seen! Even more beautiful than Edward or any of the Cullen's! Even more beautiful than Rosalie!!! when he saw my expression he smiled.

"Good morning gorgeous girl," I heard him say. I tried to sit up when I noticed where I was sitting. I was sitting on his lap. He let out an enchanting laugh.

"How are you feeling?" He said still trying not to laugh.

"I- I think I'm fine.... I'm sorry if I'm being rude but do I know you?" His smile turned even bigger, as if it was possible.

"My name is Steven, Steven Strait"

**(Ooooooooooh! Steven aint human! I mean what kind of human would be hotter than Edward! Also he ain't a vampire! AND he ain't a werewolf! Soooooooooo...What is he????? humm???? REVIEW! I need to see some comments in there...I want to know what you guys think about it! AND if you guys guess right about what Steven is...I'll update today again!!!! I will make so totally make a recond! and I will make a long update...)**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What is Steven Strait if he ain't a human, vampire, nor werewolf???**_


End file.
